


Don't let your heart drift ( away from me)

by Undercore



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Broken Hearts, Cutting, Depression, First little idea, M/M, MOAR WILL COME, Suggestions, d'you like it?, ideas, jack cuts, me not knowing what I'm doing, warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4941502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undercore/pseuds/Undercore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A soft hand caresses my cheek.</p><p>" It will be okay.."  He whispers</p><p>I open my eyes, the brilliant blue shining in the dim light.</p><p>" I ..know.." I choke </p><p>He sighs, pulling me closer</p><p>" But you don't believe me.." He murmurs</p><p>I shake my head, my fingers digging<br/>Into his back</p><p>" How can I, mark? when that's what they always say?" He growls softly, helplessly, brokenly.</p><p>"But I'm not they, Sean."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Herp derp, oh look! There's like nothing there! :D WELL SORRY BUT I HAVE TO GO TO BED ITS LATE AND I HAVE SCHOOL TOMORROW
> 
> Anyways this is a little glimpse into what is to come :D THOUGHTS!? SUGGESTIONS!? IDEAS!?

A soft hand caresses my cheek.

" It will be okay.." He whispers

I open my eyes, the brilliant blue shining in the dim light.

" I ..know.." I choke 

He sighs, pulling me closer

" But you don't believe me.." He murmurs

I shake my head, my fingers digging  
Into his back

" How can I, mark? How can I when that's what they always say?" I growls softly, helplessly, brokenly. God , I hate my voice right now.

"But I'm not they, Sean." 

I take a deep shaky breath, closing my eyes tightly again and lean my head against marks chest.

" God, fuck, ye don't think I know that, mark?"

Mark's grip tightens, his shoulder tense and his comforting rubs on my back stop " Them why won't you at least believe me a little?" He says gently,his voice quiet and pleading


	2. I'm thinking it over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such short chapters :) I'm trying to ease myself into writing more so yeah, for now the chapters will be short. Also, I'll be naming each chapter after a lyric from the song waiting game - banks.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it :) leave a comment for suggestion, ideas or structural criticism! <3

CHAPTER 1

 

Mark groaned, rolling over in his bed, his phone blaring loudly, fucking ringing at ...mark lifted his head to look at his clock blearily.

4:50

oh for fuck sake, mark let his head fall back onto the pillow, his hand landing heavily Onto the wooden table next to his bed And flailing around to find that freaking phone. When he finally got it, he rolled over onto his side and hit answer

" ... Hello...." Mark murmured quietly, his eyes shut tightly

" TOP A DA MORNIN' MARK HOW ARE YA?" Came the loud answer

" AH FUCK" Mark shrieked, throwing his phone away and curling up in to a ball, growling a little.

" MARK?.." came the still loud question from across his room.

With an annoyed grumble, mark hauled himself out if his bed, dragging himself across his bedroom to pick up his phone.

" Hello jack, what a nice surprise, How I love to be woken up at 4:50 in the morning to your lovely voice..' He hissed, hoping that his voice sounded like he wanted to kill Jack.

" Morning' Mark, how are ya? I wanted to ask ye somethin' !" Jack said cheerfully, but there was something else beneath the happiness..., ignoring marks earlier comment.

" At 4:50 in the morning?" Mark sighed , sitting down at his desk.

" oh it's 4:50 at yer place? Sorry! Time zones, but heh, ya. "

Mark just shook his head, a little smile on his face " Well, then shoot Jack." He mumbled.

"So, eh ye see. Me roomamte, we had a serious argument and well yeah, she kicked me out of her house and I'm not on the best standards with me parents. So I wanted to know If I might be able to come to ye house?" He asked, his words jumbling together with a thick Irish accent due to his nervousness.

" You want to come to my house... In La..." Mark said, blinking

" Uh, yeah. I don't really have anywhere else to go, mark, but if it's too much of an -"

" NOnono NOnono! It's okay! It's okay! Uh, do you have enough money to stay at an hotel for the night? I'll try to book you a flight, um. You do have some stuff right?" Mark asked.

Mark heard jack let out a relieved laugh " Ah, thank god, mark. Uh, yeah. I probably have enough. Ye'll call me back then?"

Mark nodded, but then remembered that jack couldn't see him " yup, I'll call you later today, okay? Just, hold out a little longer and I'll get you on the first flight to LA, or the second, bye."

" thanks mark, thanks so much, bye mate."

Jack ended the call.

Mark let a hand slid down his face. Ugh, what was he getting himself into? Jack coming to La? For how long? And where the hell was jack going to sleep? And god his girlfriend was coming back from a trip, he didn't want to argue with her in front of jack..


	3. The way you make feel all sexy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little dip into what jack is going trough and what happened

Jack adjusted the heavy tote bag that was slung over his shoulder. He had thrown in as much crap as he could wile he and his girlfriend ... ex girlfriend hat screamed at each other.

He knew he would eventually have to come back and get his things, but right now he just wanted to get away.

Of course he had called  
Mark, he was his best friend and jack knew he could trust him. He felt a little guilty about waking him  
Up, but was relieved that mark was letting him stay with him. 

Forcing himself to focus on the task at hand instead Of daydreaming, he entered the hotel, already pulling out his wallet as he walked to the reception. It was a small, unpopular hotel, but jack needed to save money. 

" Excuse me!" He called out, ringing the bell twice. A young lady walked out of a back room, a small smile on her face 

" hello sir, would you like a room?" She asked, leaning against the desk. 

Jack nodded " yeah, just one night please." 

She nodded, holding out her hand for a credit card or cash. " Well you're lucky, we still have a couple of rooms open" she said cheerfully. 

 

He nodded, doubting they had many people here but still handed her the money. She told him his room number and handed him a key, so He headed for the elevator that looked like it really needed renovating. 

He went up to his floor and stepped out of the elevator. After a couple of minutes of looking for his room with the faded numbers, he opened the door and was relieved to find that the rooms were in a much better state than the rest of the hotel. 

He quickly took out his camera too make a quick vlog for his fans, explaining where he was and what he was going to do. Then he did some quick rough editing and started uploading it to YouTube.

With a sigh he let himself fall onto the bed and took a quick peek at the time. 1 pm, great. He still had a whole day ahead of him... But he was really tired, the argument that he and his girl- ex had, had been early in the morning and apparently it had been the last straw. 

With a sigh he rolled onto his side and tried to sleep. But if wasn't happening, damn, he really needed sleep. So he stayied in bed for another hour, rolling back and forth but finally decided that it wasn't working.  
With a deep sigh, he sat up on to his best and rubbed his face. God, the fight, he couldn't get it out of his head.

~~ Flashback ~~

" What the hell Sean?!"

" what!?"

" what the hell is this!??"

" Where the fuck did you find that!"

" D'you really think under the bed was a good fucking hiding place?! How long has this been going on?"

" That's none of your business! Give it back!"

" Tell me how long this has been going on."

" give it back-"

" Sean-"

" No-"

" Tell me-"

" ITS NONE OF YER BUSINESS AND NOW GIVE IT BACK!"

" FOR FUCK SAKE IF YOU WONT TELL ME THEN GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

" IF YOU WONT FUCKING GIVE IT BACK THEN FINE, I'D BE GLAD TO LEAVE!"

~~Flashback over ~~

Jack bit his lip. Damn it, he had so fucked it up. But...

Jack's eyes looked up to the bag he had dumped on to the table, his hand clenching. 

He shouldn't but...

Before jack could talk himself out of it, he was up off the bed and by his bag, holding a razor in his shaking hands. He grabbed some bandages and walked to the bathroom, closing the door, he slid down into a sitting position and started cutting little cuts into his arm, watching the blood trickle down. 

God, the pain was good, but it hurt. No matter how many times he did it, it still hurt, but it was such a relief. He sighed, dabbing some blood away and washing his arm a bit, before wrapping it up and putting on a long sleeves sweater.

He cleaned his razor and packed away the things back into his bag, before snatching his phone and texting mark, who should probably be awake by now.

 

J:-sup mark-

M:-hey jack, how you doing?-

J:- fine, D'you got my flight?-

M:- Yup, I managed to book you a short notice flight, it's leaving at 1500-

J:-Kay, thanks again, so much mark, really, you're the best-

M:- No prob jackaroo-

Jack smiled at the nick name, standing up and sighing. Damn it, he hadn't needed the hotel room after all.... With a shrug, he grabbed his stuff and went down to the reception, apologizing for wasting their room. The young woman was very kind though and waved him off, even giving him back half of what he payed. He said goodbye then left, calling a cab to bring him to the airport. 

Gazing out of the window, he watched as the houses and cars passed by, the people scuttling alon the streets and his heart ached a little. He would miss Ireland, 'cause god knew how long he would be staying with mark.

Until he kicks you out, until he finds out what a mess you are, how you can't even stop yourself from cutting. Until he's disgusted by you, or gets bored or annoyed of you..

Came the whispers in his mind,

You can't even keep your own girlfriend, you can't even have a stable relationship with your goddamn family, how do you expect mark to be able to live with you?

Jack bit his lip, shaking his head, his hand pressing against his fresh cuts as if to remind himself of his failure.

With a sigh, he closed his eyes until they reached the airport and he had to drop of his luggage, get his ticket and maybe a small snack.

After an hour, he was on the plane and ready to go. 

J:- On the plane, see you in 8 hours, markipoo-

M:-Can't wait :p -

J:- :) -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the crappy chapter :p the next one should be better


End file.
